Rewrite the Stars
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: "I didn't believe in love until I met you." aka the royalty!au no one asked for, featuring princess!addison and peasant!zed.
1. It's not in the Cards

**A/N: Here's the long awaited royalty!au. Originally it was going to be a long oneshot. Then all the ideas started flowing free and I got a bit carried away, so now we're here! Expect more sometime in the future!**

* * *

Addison was very observant. She always was. Everyone was always watching her, and she was always watching them.

She saw the way commoners treated each other—throwing piles of dirt or taking small children's toys from them. She saw the way everyone froze once they saw her and pretending like they weren't just bullying each other. She saw how the prostitutes and gutter cleaners looked at her with disgust and envy all at once. Most of all, she saw the Zombies, almost human but still not quite, treated worse than the gutter sweeps and prostitutes, worse than the homeless or the robbers.

Addison had a tendency to stare through the window as her and her parents rode through their kingdom. On a fateful Friday late in the Summer, they were returning back from a visit to a neighboring kingdom when she saw the little Zombie.

She was small and dirty and playing with sticks for heaven's sake. There were boys with her, kicking her and pushing her around and being all around cruel. It made Addison stomach curl and twist in the nastiest way.

"Stop the carriage," she demanded.

Her mother and father glanced at her worriedly. "What's pressing you, Dear?"

"Those children out there," Addison said in a rush. She stood up from her seat and climbed out of the carriage.

"Addison," her father called. "We must be on our way. Leave them to their own accords."

Addison turned to speak to them through the open window. "I see an injustice and I act. As a queen would, I'm here to care for my people."

"They're _Zombies_."

"In four years, I will be crowned Queen of Seabrook. It will be my duty to do what is right for my people, and make all my decisions based off of my people. I will be a serving to my people. _All_ my people, including the Zombies. Like it or not, I will not sit idly by while this unfairness continues in my soon-to-be kingdom. I will not allow it."

She turned on that note, marching toward the little Zombie and the three boys picking on her. Addison out on her most princess-like smile. The boys saw her and scampered a few feet away.

Addison didn't pay them any mind, instead crouching down to address the little girl. "Hi," she greeted with a smile.

The little girl looked up at her with fleeting eyes that soon turned wide was saucers. "H-hi," she stammered out. "You…you're Princess Addison."

"What's your name?"

"Zoey," she said quietly.

"Well Zoey, I couldn't help but notice how much fun you were having over here, playing with your toys."

If Zoey were human, she would have blushed. She just nodded sheepishly, casting her gaze downward. "I know it's not much," Addison went on. "But I think you might have more fun playing princess today."

" _What!_ " one of the boys hissed.

Still, Addison didn't pay them any mind. She reached out and gently lifted Zoey's chin toward her. "I know people can be very mean, and it hurts a lot. But we can play princess today, and I can teach you how to continue with grace, and block out all the negativity they cast your way."

Zoey looked up at her with the most hopeful expression Addison had ever seen. It wasn't uncommon for the princess to show kindness toward the children within the kingdom, but no one had ever heard of her inviting _anyone_ into the castle, especially not a Zombie.

"B-but, I'm a Zombie. I don't get to play princess." Zoey said sadly.

"No one can tell you what you can and can't be," Addison told her. "You can play princess, Zoey. The only question you have to ask yourself is if you want to play princess?"

Zoey nodded quietly, her eyes watering in happiness and excitement. "I want to play princess," she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Addison smiled and stood up. "Let's go tell your parents," she said, offering Zoey her hand.

Zoey got out of the dirt, dusted her hands on her dress before taking the regal's hand and leading her into the small cottage.

"My father isn't home," Zoey told her. "But my _bruger_ is. He takes care of me when Daddy's away for work."

"Will your father be back in time for dinner?" Addison asked. "I'd love to invite your entire family to join us."

Zoey gasped excitedly. "Daddy won't be back until tomorrow but Zed's gonna be so excited!"

"Zed's your brother?"

Zoey nodded. "Thank you so much! I never dreamed Princess Addison would play princess with me and let me stay at her castle for dinner!"

She opened the door and stepped inside. "Watch your step, Zed leaves his crap all over the place," Zoey Warner, before calling for her brother in Native Zombie Tongue. Addison could hear a faint response coming from deeper in the cottage.

Zoey pulled her through the main room, down a hallway before opening another door to what Addison quickly discovered was the washroom, if the Zombie in the middle, pulling up his tattered trousers and dripping water on the floor isn't obvious enough. Oddly enough, he's attractive in a way. His green hair is wet and dark, plaster against his pale forehead. He's got big, brown, kind looking eyes and a slight smile on his face. And his bare chest is tone and glistening in the water, with the candle and the small window casting beautiful shadows across his skin.

"Oh my," she find herself saying, casting her gaze to the ceiling unwillingly. He's attractive, sure, but she can't be with a Zombie. Beside the obvious reasons, she's a princess. Her parents were lenient enough to let her choose her own husband from the selection of suitable nobility they've shown her. They wouldn't even let her mingle with the commoners, let alone ogle a Zombie.

In the corner of her eye she saw the Zombie 'blush' and quickly drop to his knee. "Princess Addison," he greeted bashfully.

"At ease," Addison told him. "No need to bow to me in your own home."

"Well, you are royalty," he said with a shrug, getting back to his feet.

"So that's why there's a crown on my head, huh?"

The Zombie laughed albeit nervous and shifty. His sister spoke to him in Zombie Tongue and he blushed some more, reaching behind himself and picking up his shirt. "My apologies your Highness," he said as he redressed himself. "I wasn't expecting any visitors. Uh, my name is Zedekiah, often referred to as 'Zed'. May I ask why you're here?"

Addison gave a half smile. "I came by to invite you and your family to dinner tonight, with my own family," she offered. "I couldn't help but notice your sister playing outside alone, and figured she might have a more enjoyable time playing princess at the castle."

Zedekiah narrowed his eyes slightly. "Is…is this some ploy to exterminate all the Zombies? 'Cause that is sick."

Addison shook her head. "I would like it if you both came with my to the castle, for some fun and for supper."

"Please!" Zoey beamed from Addison's side. "I wanna play princess!"

Zoey's brother sighed and nodded slowly. He looked at Addison and asked, "Can you just give us a minute to grab a few things?"

Addison nodded and released the little girl's hand. "I'll be in the hall, whenever you're ready," she told them.

She smiled and stepped out of the room, pulling the door closed as she left. It didn't close all the way so she just left it as it was and stepped down the hall. Their cottage reeked of burning, ripe lime, crushed up leaves from medusagyne, and spoiled pig's milk, just like they did. It was the mixture a master of dark magic had created to keep Zombies 'normal' and stop them from eating brains.

It was a horrible and nasty smell. Addison had already invited them into her home though, which meant she'd have to adjust to the smell as long as they were around.

* * *

"You can climb on the back, I'll be with you in a second," Addison told them, before stepping up and into the carriage.

"What took you so long?" her mother asked.

"I've invited the little girl and her brother for dinner," Addison stated. "I will also teach the little girl a few lessons while the staff prepares for the extra mouths. In addition to this, I will ride with my guests in the back of the carriage."

She left before they could say anything.

Addison sat on the outside of the bench, with Zoey wedged between herself and Zedekiah. "Very first lesson in being a princess," Addison told Zoey, as the horse started to trot again. "People are going to stare at us. And we will smile and wave. Give them a smile, show them you care. Because you do. They can say what they want, but it won't matter. You're up here, and they're not."

Zedekiah whistled lowly. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

Addison shrugged. "Smile and wave, Pretty Boy."

If she hadn't turned around to smile and wave at the people they passed, she would've seen the small blush dust his cheeks.

* * *

Playing princess with Zoey was the best time Addison had in a long time. She took a long bath and put on one of Addison's old dresses. They sat in Addison's room, Addison doing the little girl's hair while also giving her a few lessons.

"Humility is key," Addison told her.

From the other side of her room, Zedekiah said, "She's seven, she doesn't know what that means."

Addison couldn't see him and knew he couldn't see her but rolled her eyes anyway.

"You have to be modest and humble," she explained to Zoey. "Keep it simple, not brag. I may be able to afford whatever I want, but I'd much rather work for it than have it handed to me."

"But I can't have whatever I wanted," Zoey pointed out.

"Then you must accept what you can get with grace," Addison conceded. "As a princess in training, you can't go about bragging and being snobby and rude. It makes others feel lesser than you, or lessens their respect toward you."

Zoey nodded. "Lots of people respect you," she said. "Just the other day Zed was talking about you nonstop."

"Zoey," her brother called warningly.

Zoey went on anyway. "He was talking to his friend, Eliza. Talking about how cool and nice you are and how you never make anyone feel like they don't belong in Seabrook. He said that you're the only human who ever says or does anything nice to Zombies."

Addison smiled and glanced at Zedekiah. His usually pale face looking almost human from blushing. Addison couldn't help but smile brighter at him.

"Your brother is very nice," Addison said, still looking at Zedekiah.

"So Zoey, what color ribbon would you like for your hair? You get to keep it, by the way."

Zoey's brother got up from the floor and walked over, kneeling down in front of his sister. "If you want my opinion, the white one looks beautiful in your hair," he said. "And it matches your dress a bit."

"White please," Zoey said cheerily.

"Excellent choice," Addison agreed, giving Zedekiah a knowing smile. "Zedekiah, could you rip off two pieces for me? About equal length."

Zedekiah nodded and took the spool. "What do you do if someone doesn't respect you?" Zoey asked.

"Well then you show them kindness and grace," Addison told her. "It is never right for anyone to pick on someone else. If it is caused by a lack of respect, it is better to continue on with your head held high."

"But…" Zoey faltered, twiddling her thumbs for a second before asking nervously, "What if they don't respect you, and they make you cry?"

"That's Why you have a big brother, to protect you," Addison said with a slight smile, making Zedekiah laugh instantly. She smiled brighter at the sound, shaking her head at her own joke. "But in all seriousness, I would recommend to try your best to show them that their words and actions don't affect you. Dust off your dress and leave before the situation escalates."

"B-but…But what if they won't let you leave?"

"Then Zoey, if that happens I want you to tell me," Addison said. "And I will take care of it. Because bullying is frowned upon in Seabrook, and if anyone attempts to bully others in my kingdom, they will be punished accordingly. No one should get away with hurting someone else."

"But—"

Addison paused her ministrations, spinning the little girl around on her chair. She looked her in the eyes and said in her most stern voice, " _No one_ , not one person, will get away with bullying someone. Especially bullying a child. Not when I'm queen."

Zoey smiled shyly. "Thank you, your Highness." She reached forward and wrapped her arms around the princess's neck, hugging her tightly. Addison smiled gently and hugged her back.

She made eye contact with Zedekiah over his sister's shoulder, seeing him watching with a look of amazement and awe.

When Zoey pulled back Addison told her, "Now I need to finish these braids, Zoey."

* * *

Zoey had found herself learning to play croquet not long after. Addison's athletic instructor was in that day and was teaching the enthusiastic little Zombie the game.

Zedekiah didn't know how to play either, so he and Addison hung back from the others while Addison showed him the ropes.

"Why do you royals play this game? It feel pretty foolish to spend so much time hitting a ball between arches."

Addison shrugged with a smile. "It's a good way to pass time," she said. She gave him the same answer she always received whenever she'd ask. "Though if I'm being honest, I only ever play so as to not upset my parents."

"What sport would you play?" Zedekiah asked. "If you were to chose one."

"I like to ice skate during the winter," Addison said. "Occasionally when I visit the British colonies in the New World I'll partake in some leisurely Mintonette."

Zedekiah arched an eyebrow, giving her a curious smile. "Do you mean the United States?" he asked.

Addison just waved him off. "The English appreciate it when we refer to them that way. It's better to stay on everyone's good side. Just don't say it around an American, or they'll lose their mind."

"I heard a rumor that the Americans changed the name of Mintonette," Zedekiah said. "Is it true?"

Addison nodded. "They're Americans though. Very inconsistent."

Zed chuckled lightly. "I've never played croquet," he admitted. "My friends and I occasionally play some…American football, I think."

"It's such a violent game," Addison noted. "Those games make me stomach hurt."

Zedekiah nodded in agreement. "It's hard to play without any protective gear. One of my friends, Zephyr, tore an important ligament in his leg earlier today."

"I have several questions. The first, which is more of a statement than a question, is that you are very intelligent for a Zombie, especially since Zombies aren't provided educational opportunities."

Zedekiah shrugged and smiled shyly. "My friend's father was a schoolteacher before the outbreak. A lot of them were, so they pass what they can remember onto us."

Addison nodded. "Do all Zombie-names have a 'zed' in them?"

Zedekiah nodded and grinned. "Yes your Highness, it's a Zombie-thing."

"Okay, the third: How often do you play football? It was my understanding that, because you aren't in school you're out working in the mines or somewhere unpleasant."

"Oh, I can't work like others," he said. "A lot of us were born with 'draggy leg', which is like a leg deformation. I don't have it as bad as others but it definitely inables me from working in what jobs I'm offered. I mostly take care of Zoey, do the job that my mother would have done had she still been living."

Addison stopped along the course and gave him a sympathetic look. "My condolences regarding your mother."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"You know you don't have to refer to me as 'your Highness'. 'Addison' will suffice."

Zedekiah nodded knowingly.

"Are you any good at American football, Zedekiah?"

"I can hold my own, which matters most the way we play," he answered. "And 'Zed' will suffice, only my father refers to me as my given name."

Addison smiled and glanced down at the ground. "We've falling behind in croquet. I believe it's your swing."

"I still don't quite understand this game."

Addison looked up at him and declared, "Then I'll teach you. All the lesson today don't _have_ to be reserved for Zoey."

Zed grinned at her which made her heart stutter in her chest. He was so surprisingly handsome, something she'd never have guessed could happen from a Zombie.

* * *

"This is our ballroom," Addison announced. "Here we'll be practicing good posture. Which is very important because a princess should always stand tall and proud."

"That's saying a lot from someone so short," Zed teased lightly.

Addison gave him a pointed grin. "Your being rather snotty, Zed," she pointed out. She glanced behind him and saw one of the male maids—Tracey—walking by. She called him in then said to him and Zed, "Tracey, Take Zed and make him look…presentable for dinner tonight."

Tracey blinked at her. "Um, pardon me for asking, but he's a Zombie. I was unaware of—"

Addison interrupted him. "Give him a bath, clean him up. Do his hair if you feel needed. And redress him too. I know you love all that extreme makeover stuff."

"I—"

"I'm not upset," she told him. "But I'd appreciate it if you do a wonderful job on making him pretty."

"Ouch," Zed feigned hurt.

Addison rolled her eyes fondly. "I'm literally going to punch you," she threatened. "Tracey, would you be a dear and get on with it? He's getting on my nerves."

Zed laughed and walked out of the room to Tracey, who looked at him worriedly before nodded and walking down the hall. Once they were gone, Addison turned back to Zoey, seeing the little girl smiling knowingly.

"Something on your mind, Zoey?"

"Nope," she said with a grin. "Just…you and Zed are getting awfully cozy."

"It's important to make friends and acquaintances," Addison told her.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Hush child," Addison said in a mockingly stern voice. "Posture."

Addison demonstrated first. She stood and balanced two thick books on her head, introduced herself, then took ten steps, made a turn, and did it all again. "This took me a year to perfect," Addison told her. "So I'll start you off with just one book and see how you do."

Zoey nodded, confident and nervous all at once. They spent an hour and a half on posture before Zed and Tracey came back.

Tracey was a makeover expert. Zed's skin was cleaner than after he had washed earlier that day. He had on a white poet's blouse that was tight in all the right places, dark red trousers that matched his sister's gown and disappeared into a pair of black boots.

"I couldn't manage to get his hair to stay in place," Tracey said, shifting nervously. "He has a coat as well—"

"It's just a little warm in here," Zed finished. "I'll put it on for supper though."

Tracey looked at Addison nervously. "At ease," she told him. "Thank you, you may proceed with your chores."

Tracey bowed before rushing out. Once he was gone, Zed moved toward the two girls and asked Addison, "So what do you really think, now that you don't have to be all prim and proper?"

"A princess is always prim and proper," Zoey stated.

"You look good," Addison said. "I mean…you look clean and nice, like a proper young man."

Zed smiled a smile that made her heart stutter and her throat dry. He was more attractive now than when he was shirtless and glistening with water.

"Princess Addison, when will we be eating?" Zoey asked.

"The dinner bell rings at five-thirty." Addison glanced at the clock on the far wall. "We could start heading over, considering that's in five minutes."

Zed nodded and slipped on his dark purple coat, which tied his outfit together perfectly. Addison led the way from the ballroom to the dining hall. She waited a few minutes—after the dinner bell and then some—before asking them, "I've heard rumors that Zombies have a special diet. Are these true and should I inform the cooking staff of dietary restrictions?"

"We don't eat brains!" Zoey exclaimed with a laugh.

Addison felt herself blush. "I…I was specifically referring to eating brains."

Zed and Zoey laughed then. The latter skipped ahead of hem a few steps, grinning and singing to herself.

"I'm sorry if my inquiry was insensitive," Addison apologized.

"It was a genuine question," Zed told her with a shrug. "How often have you actually interacting with a Zombie?"

Addison couldn't help but redden even more. Zed moved around in front of her, stopping her from walking anymore. She didn't look up at him though, still embarrassed and feeling shamed from her lack of knowledge regarding Zombies.

"Don't be embarrassed," he told her, his voice soft and caring and not anything she was expecting. She couldn't help but bring her gaze up, her eyes meeting his warm brown ones. "You're the kindest human I've ever met. You're the only person who's ever…who's ever cared about Zoey. About me. Thank you, for that."

Addison felt her mouth go dry and swallowed thickly. "Zed?"

"Yes your Highness?"

"Do you…" She looked from his eyes and glanced at his lips, then back at his eyes. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Zed seemed reluctant to answer at first. "I…are you saying that you love me?"

"I think so," Addison said. "Do you?"

"I didn't believe in love until I met you."

Addison couldn't help herself. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his in a firm but passionate kiss. Zed stood there in surprise for a second, then gingerly placed his hands on her waist.

After a minute they pulled apart, Zed resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I…we shouldn't have done that."

"I think I might be in love with you," Addison said quietly.

"Why? Why would you love me?" Zed sighed and closed his eyes. "You…you're perfect. You're a princess, you deserve a happily ever after. You deserve a Prince Charming."

"You could be my Prince Charming," Addison told him. "Because I can't help falling more in love with you the more I get to know you."

Zed opened his eyes to look at her. "They'll never let us be together," he told her.

Addison reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled him down and kissed him again, softer than before. Zed pulled back a second later. "Your Highness—"

"You call me Addison," she told him. "I call you Zed."

"Addison," he corrected. "I…I'm a monster. We could never work."

"You're not a monster," she told him. "You're a Zombie. A beautiful, sweet, and caring Zombie. And—"

Addison stopped when she heard a shrill scream from down the hall. Her and Zed pulled apart abruptly. A look of panic washed over the both of them, and Addison exclaimed, "Zoey!" before they look off down the hall.

They turned the corner in time to witness a castle guard forcing Zoey to the ground and draw his sword. Zed got to his sister first, shielding her with his body and screaming out as the weapon ripped through his coat and shirt and sliced across his skin, from his shoulder to his opposite armpit. Addison couldn't stop the scream from leaving her lips, only overpowered by Zed's cry of pain.

Before the guard could strike again Addison stepped between him and the two Zombies. "Are you mad!" she shouted furiously, then crouched down beside the siblings, making an effort to clear her head to inspect the damage.

"Are you hurt, Zoey?" she asked as she gently lifted the torn material of Zed's clothing up and away from the gushing wound. Zed hissed in pain.

"I-I'm fine," the little girl stammered. Zed was still hiding his sister from view.

"Zed," Addison said. She ripped his shirt to see the gash across his back. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "It's not too deep, thank God."

Two more guards and several housemaids came running around the corner and stopped short at the sight of two Zombies. Addison stood up, dusted off her dress and said to them, "Take these two to the infirmary. Make sure Zedekiah gets proper treatment for his wounds. I want them both cleaned up and cared for. See if we can push supper back another hour or so, make adjustments for our guests."

"Yes, your Highness," one of the housemaids—Stacey—said.

"And by proper, I want the best medics," Addison added. "If I learn that they were mistreated once you will receive the same punishment this gentleman is due."

The guard behind Addison gulped audibly. The housemaids helped Zed to his feet and helped him walk down the hall, the other taking Zoey by the hand and walking with her.

To the two new guards, Addison instructed, "Take this one to the dungeon while my parents and I can decide proper justice for his actions."

"Yes, your Highness."

Addison turned to he nervous guard in question. "What is your name?"

"Sir Collins."

"Well, _Sir Collins_ ," Addison said in a hard tone. "Justice is cruel and harsh. It may be several days before a ruling is decided, so I hope you get comfortable in your cell."


	2. Our Hands are Tied

A fortnight and a half passed before Addison worked up the courage to visit the Necrodopolus cottage. She had been waiting for her parents to cool down from the Zombies first visit to the castle and the hanging of a guard caused by it.

Addison had to hunt down her cousin and Knight-in-training to help her sneak out of the castle, considering she had been grounded and wasn't sure if she could leave now that her time had been well served.

"I need your help."

"No."

Addison moved in front of her cousin, blocking him from leaving his room. "You don't even know what I was going to ask," she pointed out.

"Something ridiculous that you aren't supposed to do."

"Bucky."

"You're already in enough trouble as it is," Bucky pointed out. "Your parents are still livid about the stunt you pulled with Sir Collins."

"It wasn't some 'stunt', okay? He attacked a small child without any information other than her being small and defenseless and him being bigger and stronger with more power."

"She was a _Zombie_ ," Bucky stated. "No one would have cared if you had mentioned that at the beginning."

"Her race shouldn't matter," Addison stated. "She's a little kid who was just skipping and singing and was attacked. I did the right thing, and I don't care who objects."

Bucky rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Addison, I will be on call tonight. I need to get some rest."

"Will you please help me?" Addison gave her best sympathetic and pleading face. "I'm your baby cousin, you always help me."

Bucky sighed defeatedly. "Okay, I'll help. What do you need?"

* * *

There were guards at every possible entrance/exit. Lucky for Addison, there were a few secret exits that only a few people in the castle knew about. Bucky didn't know where they were, but he was close with the housemaids who did.

"The only persons ever back here are the three of us and Lady Lee," the housemaid Lacey told her. "Lady Lee will be here at dusk to secure the lock, so you must be back before them. If you fail to return before dusk, then you would have to use the main entrance."

"Do not get caught," Stacey added. "Otherwise the king will have _our_ heads."

"I'll be back before dusk," Addison assured them. "Thank you again. You three are splendid."

Stacey, Lacey, and Tracey nodded. Tracey lifted the hatch open for the princess. "It's about a three meter drop, try to land on your feet. To get back up you must feel around for the rocks in the wall similar to a ladder."

"There are dresses for the common folk at the end of the tunnel," Lacey added. "I recommend you change so you can remain inconspicuous."

Addison nodded. "Anything else I should know?"

"Be safe," Stacey said nervously. "I can't fathom the consequences we would face if the king and queen found out we helped you sneak out and you got hurt."

"I'll return in one piece," Addison assured them. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

The three housemaids nodded. Addison went ahead and started removing her hair pieces and jewelry. She put her belongings in a basket which Stacey then hid. Addison crouched down, then jumped into the hole.

* * *

Addison had wrapped her head in a dark purple shawl and kept her head down as she moved through Seabrook and to the outskirts where Zombietown lay. She did her best to stay hidden as she made her say through the streets and to Zed's cottage.

The door was cracked open and she walked in, letting it close fully behind herself. "Hello?" she called into the seemingly empty house.

There was no response, so Addison made her way to the hall that Zoey had taken her down the weeks before. "Zedekiah? Zoey? Is someone here?"

Cautiously she peered into the washroom, disappointed to find it empty. From behind her, another door creaked open. She froze for a second, not willing to move and face what was behind her but anxious to see if Zed were there.

"Your Highness?"

All the tension left her shoulders and she spun around to face Zed. She smiled brightly and lunged, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. He made a noise of surprise and hit the wall, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

"I wasn't sure if it were really you or I was imagining your voice," he admitted.

If possible she smiled wider. "It's actually me," she confirmed. "And it's you! I've missed you!"

"Me?"

Addison nodded. She took a step back and looked up at him. "I would've come earlier, but I've been under stern watch by every guard and housemaid imaginable. My parents were so upset with me for executing Sir Collins, and how unremorseful I was about it."

Zed's eyes widened. "You killed him?"

Addison nodded. "To be precise he was hung in the square so all could see the cruel punishment. But yes, he's dead."

" _Grut_ ," he swore.

Addison didn't speak Zombie but it didn't sound like a good word. Her smile turned into a frown at the thought something was wrong. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

Zed shook his head. "I need a minute to process is all," he said nervously. "He's really dead?"

Addison nodded. "It was a public affair, I'm shocked you didn't know."

"Back injury, if you don't recall."

Addison nodded again. Zed leaned against the wall and sighed. "What's the matter?" Addison pressed.

"I feel as if his blood work is on my hands," Zed stated. "I should have kept my eyes on Zoey. He'd still be alive…I feel so guilty."

Addison frowned. "You are not the one who tied the rope around his neck or who slashed his palms and wrists. Granted, I'm not either. But he knew his fate was sealed when he acted the way he did. You can't change that."

Zed just looked at her, worries and unconvinced. "If you hadn't gotten there, Zoey would be dead and his death would have been more cruel and vicious," she added. "You saved your sister's life, while he tried to end it. Attempted murder is a serious crime, especially when it pertains to a child. In addition to that you were seriously wounded. Imagine if the sword had cut further into your skin or had struck your spinal cord. You could be dead or paralyzed. I cannot even think which would be worse."

"Your Highness," Zed said exasperated. "We're Zombies. We don't get treated as…as normal or as humans. No one cares about us."

Addison stepped forward and touched his arm gently. "I care, Zed," she said softly. "Not just because you're my people, not just because it's my responsibility as your future queen to serve and protect all those in Seabrook. I care because the more I get to know you, the more I want you in my life. And I refuse to let anyone stop that."

Zed felt his mouth go dry. " _Drogi Z_ ," he muttered.

Before Addison could ask what he had said, Zed stepped forward and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back so their faces were inches apart, his eyes searching over her face. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

"You should do it again," Addison whispered. She looked him in the eyes and added, "Please."

And so he did.

* * *

Zed had taken Addison into his bedroom. He had laid down on his bed and Addison sat on the trunk beside him. She had asked to see the wound on his back and was surprised to see it was still red and inflamed and not close to healed, even after two and a half weeks.

"I tore the stitches several days ago," Zed explained. "I was told to rest and didn't. I was gathering up laundry and then it happened."

"It must have hurt," Addison pointed out. "How did you get it sewn together again?"

"My neighbor was a nurse in the war before she became a Zombie," Zed explained. "We don't have numbing agents like you have in the castle, and I'm sure it'll become infected sometime soon."

Addison frowned. "You seem oddly content with that fate," she pointed out.

Zed shrugged. "I'm a Zombie, your Highness. I've dealt with worse."

"You shouldn't have to."

Zed didn't respond. He laid his head on his pillow and looked at Addison. "How are things in Princess-land?" Then, with a smirk and an eyebrow wiggle, he added, "Kiss any frogs?"

Addison giggled. "What are you talking about?"

"You're supposed to be finding your Prince, of course," he explained. "I mean, no one could be as handsome and charming as me, but I'm sure your parents have a line of suitors waiting for you."

"I was locked in my room for two weeks," she stated. "I couldn't possibly meet any men. And even if, it's you I wish to marry. Not some strange prince who desires me for my dowry."

"And what makes you think my family wouldn't want a dowry?" Zed teased. "We're significantly poor, you know. A princess's dowry would change everything around here."

Addison couldn't help the smirk that come to her face. "What would you do with such a dowry, huh?"

Zed smiled sincerely. "I'd share it evenly with everyone in Zombietown."

Addison's grin softened into a smile. "Zed, everything you say just makes me love you even more. You're so sweet and caring."

Zed smiled at her. "You're pretty great too," he said softly.

Addison moved so she was sitting on his bed, then leaned down and kissed his temple. "You should get some rest," she told him. "And I should be going, before they notice I'm gone."

Zed nodded in understanding. "Will I see you again?" he asked hopefully.

Addison wasn't sure. She'd been lucky that her instructor had gotten sick and she had been left with a clear schedule. But she was the princess and was under stern and watchful eyes constantly. Sneaking out again would be near impossible.

It didn't change the fact that she was in love with Zed.

"Tomorrow," she assured him.

* * *

She spent the morning being fitted for six new dresses. Lady Lee tightened her corset tighter than usual and when Addison complained, Lady Lee told her, like she always did, "A proper wife was a thin waist and a lovely set of hips. You have neither. You're imperfect, but we need to marry you off soon so we must mold you."

Lacey and Stacey held the pins and the excess fabric while Lady Lee worked. Addison got poked with pins and accidentally sewn to her dress six times before lunch came. Lady Lee made continue o wear the corset through the meal and remainder of the day, even though she wouldn't be there to be sure she followed through.

By a stroke of luck, the Shoreline Ambassador had cancelled last minute. He had been coming to inspect Seabrook before they sent their youngest heir to throne as a potential suitor for Addison. His carriage lost several wheels before they had even left their own kingdom and had rescheduled for the next day.

When Addison found out she wouldn't be meeting with anyone that day she took it as her opportunity to follow through on her promise to Zed.

"Will you keep your corset on?" Lacey asked.

Addison nodded. "I wouldn't want to anger Lady Lee," she explained. "Thank you again, ladies."

"It's our honor to aid the princess, whatever she needs," Lacey stated with a nod.

Then Stacey added. "Though you refuse to share your intentions in the common areas, we trust you and your judgement."

Addison nodded and swallowed nervously. She felt guilty for keeping her actions from them, but no one could know she was sneaking out to meet a Zombie she'd fallen in love with. She left through the hole. Unbeknownst to her, Stacey and Lacey had followed her several paces behind.

* * *

Like the day before, Zed was in his bedroom laying on his bed. He wasn't sleeping. Rather, he had a small book open on his pillow and was reading under his breath. It was adorable and Addison stood in the doorway and watched him for several minutes before walking into the room and announcing herself.

Zed looking back at her and did his best to keep his face neutral, though his eyes shone brightly. "I wasn't sure if you were returning," he said softly. "I missed you."

Addison smiled brighter and walked over, leaning down and kissing his temple. She winced as her corset dug into her skin and tried to play it off. Zed noticed her pain and furrowed his brows. "What is the matter? Are you in pain?"

Addison shrugged simply. She sat down on the edge of his bed where his legs curled. "My lady-in-waiting tightened my corset today," she explained. "I'm meeting Prince Charles XIV of Shoreline in two days and she wants me to look more like a woman and less like a piece of dry wood." Addison laughed lightly at the end and Zed joined her.

"Don't worry, you're nowhere near dry wood."

"My my Zed," she tsked. "You believe I have breasts large enough to land a prince? Or wide hips to allure a man with dreams of children?"

Zed shook his head. "No, but you're perfect the way you are," he said to her. He sat up and began unbuttoning her dress, sending chills down her spine. He stopped when he reached the knot of her corset, then pulled on it until it came undone.

"I love you just the way you are," he said softly, pressing his lips to the skin of her back. A strange sound escaped her lips—like a small and frail animal, almost a whimper.

"Zed," she whispered. "I…I love you. I love, but—"

"Say less," Zed interrupted. He tied her corset loosely, then buttoned her dress up again. "I wouldn't even consider taking advantage of you. You're perfect. You deserve the world."

Addison turned to face him. She lifted her hand and cradled his jaw in her hand. "You are my world."

* * *

Six days. That's four days after Prince Charles XIV visited and attempted to win her hand in marriage. He was cocky and showy, everything that wasn't Addison's speed. Her parents were upset with how picky she was. Addison didn't care; she went and saw Zed everyday after that. Everyday for four days.

Addison was spending the afternoon with Zed as she always did. His stitches were healing at an accelerated rate, Something he said was because of his Zombie abilities. Zoey was with them, doing the laundry Zed couldn't do because of his injury.

The door swung open and off one hinge. Everyone in the room looked up in surprise as three guards—including Bucky—burst in, swords drawn. "Get off of the princess at once!" Bucky's exclaimed, stepping closer and pushing Zed to the ground.

Addison looked on with horror and found herself cowering back on the bed. Zoey had moved to the wall and curled into a ball as Bucky kicked his armored foot into the zombie's gut. "You disgusting, dead-eyed monster," he spat.

"Stop it!" Addison cried. "He's done nothing wrong!"

One of the guards—Sir Edgar—stepped closer to her. "Stand down, your Highness," he warned. "We have an arrest warrant for Zedekiah Necrodopolus from the king."

Addison's face crumbled. "Th-that can't be true!" she said shakily. "He's done nothing wrong!"

Bucky shook his head. He crouched down beside the cowering Zombie-in-pain, forcing him up to his knees. "You and your family are being detained for crimes against the throne," Bucky stated formally. He looked at the other guard—Stevens—and said, "Put the little one in chains."

"No!" Addison shouted. She felt her eyes watering. She looked on helplessly as Stevens yanked the crying little girl up and against the wall.

Bucky resheathed his sword and removed his chains. He slapped Zed with the back of his hand, making sure to use the sharp metal of his gloves to rip apart his cheeks and make the Zombie cry out in pain. "Don't you dare look me in the eye," Bucky warned.

Addison crawled off the bed and stepped toward Zed, only to be blocked by Edgar. "Your presence is requested by their majesties," he told her. "Leave them to deal with the monsters."

"No!" Addison exclaimed, attempting to move around him.

He grabbed her arm, rough and violent, and began pulling her toward the door. "King Dale would like to see you immediately," he said with more force.

Addison cried and fought to get out of the knight's firm grip. She reached out for Zed and looked into his fear-filled eyes. "Zed has done nothing wrong!" Addison cried. "Let him go! Release me! Stop!"

Bucky slapped Zed again, hard enough to send him to the floor, putting his foot on his head. "Look at her again and you won't make it to your cell," Bucky warned.

Tears began falling from her eyes. "Bucky stop!" she cried.

Stevens moved from the wall, dragged Zoey by a chain link with cuffs around her wrists behind her back and around her neck. "She's just a kid!" Addison cried. "Don't hurt her!"

Edgar yanked on her arm and dragged her out of the room. Addison drained her neck to look inside once more, seeing Zed mouth 'I'm sorry' before she was gone.

* * *

She spent the evening locked in her room crying. Addison moved her dresser to block the main door, then any other loose furniture to block the two other entrances. She didn't want to see anyone. Through her window, she saw a fire burning deep in Seabrook, far into Zombietown. With a sickening feeling, she realized they were burning the Necrodopolus cottage.

Addison cried harder at the thought. She should've kept her distance, she shouldn't have gotten involved with him. They'd brought in his little sister, barely seven years old. They probably brought his father in. They would abuse and beat Zed, sentence him to a cruel and public death. They'd kill Zoey, they'd kill the father she'd never met.

The entire Necrodopolus family would be dead soon because she couldn't just fall in love with a prince or someone her parents would approve of.

Eventually she cried herself to sleep and woke up with red and puffy eyes. She went about her morning slow and reluctantly, opting to avoid the dining room and skip breakfast than to face her parents.

She stayed in her room until lunchtime, when her room door was forced open by Edgar and Stevens and her housemaids entered in after them.

"Your presence is needed in the throne room," Lacey told her.

"More like demanded," Stacey grumbled.

Addison nodded silently and followed as they led her to the throne room. Her mind was blank as they walked, too emotionally drained to think anything of the severe punishment she would be inflicted with.

Her parents sat in their thrones in the way they did when criminals were presented for judgement. The only difference between the two events was the closed doors that the kingdom could walk through to witness judgement. They kept the doors closed whenever they were prosecuting Addison or the castle staff.

The housemaids left and the knights stood at the entrance. Addison stood before her parents, her eyes focused on the wall space between them and not on them. Her father was the first to speak. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Addison shook her head and said, "No sir." She did, actually, but knew nothing she would say mattered. They'd kill Zed no matter what happened.

"Addison, you snuck out of the castle four times," her mother pointed out. "You know how dangerous it is in Seabrook. Our kingdom is overrun with monstrous Zombies. You could've been killed."

Zed would never hurt her. Despite this knowledge, she nodded solemnly. "Yes mother."

"And to fall under the witchcraft of a Zombie!" her mother went on. "He would have killed you if we hadn't intervened. You would have died if not for us."

There was no witchcraft. Zombies weren't witches, only cursed to eat humans without the potions provided by outcasted witches.

"Thank you mother," Addison said dryly.

Her father then spoke. "I am overcome with grief," he started. "You make our roles as monarchs much harder, Addison. What if people found out about you, sneaking off with the monster."

Addison found herself saying, "His name is Zedekiah," though she knew if she tried defending his honor no good would come from it.

"You don't name street monsters," her father hissed. "Lest they become your property. Your responsibility."

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from speaking again and swallowed around the lump in her throat. She nodded instead, doing her best to acknowledge him.

"You are to never see him again," her mother insisted. "Only during the execution."

Addison nodded again. "How will you do it?" she asked quietly. "Wh-What is his punishment?"

"Flogging," her mother answered. "The Necrodopolus family will all be executed. We will begin tomorrow at noon. Your presence is required."

Addison nodded and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath to keep herself from crying. Still, tears fell from her eyes and she ducked her head down to avoid her parents hard stares. "What is my punishment?" she breathed out.

She didn't see the exchange of looks between her parents. "You will be married to Princes Charles XIV at the end of autumn."

Addison sucked in a breath. "May I be excused?"

Her father then said, "Go to your room. Lady Lee will meet you at three in the afternoon to begin work on your wedding dress. You are to only leave your room when requested."

Addison left, the two knights close behind her. The knights stood outside her door and blocked her from leaving her room. Not long after she got to her room, Lacey brought her a tray full of food for lunch. Addison heaved the food out of her window and watched as they splattered on the ground.

She went about her day like…like a Zombie. She felt numb and out in a headspace. She didn't react when Lady Lee tightened her corset or poked her with needles and cut off her circulation with ribbon and fabric. She messed around and ate little at dinner, then was escorted back to her bedroom.

Addison had a restless night. She woke up more tired than before. Her stomach rolled and twisted in knots as she remembered that it was execution day.

After breakfast—another meal which she ate scarcely from—Lady Lee dressed her in a pale pink gown with white trim and an obnoxiously wide skirt, then braided her hair elegantly with pearls and flowers within the knots and placed her crown atop her head. Lacey did her makeup, making her lips red and her cheeks pink.

She ate lunch in her room, then was escorted toward the courtyard. Edgar and Stevens let her walk alone once they were feet away from her throne and she walked over and sat, facing the open center and the gates holding back the faces of her kingdom. She could see many Zombies at the forefront and forced her gaze away to her mother beside her.

A few minutes later, the gates opened and crowds rushed in to stand around the execution circle. Not long after that, the Knight Carter dragged out an older Zombie who Addison quickly figured out was Zed's father. She sat and listened vaguely as Carter gave his speech about his crimes against the king and the execution he was due to justify his actions.

The Zombies in the crowd booed and shouted and were near protests. Knights surrounding the crowd made sure to keep the monsters in line though.

The older Zombie was chained into a guillotine. Addison didn't turn her head from the angry crowd. She knew her father lifted his hand, silencing the people and giving the ready signal to the executioner. King Dale brought his hand down and the executioner swung his axe at the rope, releasing the blade and severing Zed's father's head.

Addison felt bile rise in her throat and had to force it back down. Several slaves came and cleaned up the mess and removed the body and guillotine. Addison watched as they brought out the two remaining Necrodopoluses—Zoey a few feet in front of her brother.

Carter began his speech about their crimes against the king and Seabrook. The knights who brought the siblings in separated their chains. Addison watched as he used his sword to slash at Zed's clothes. But the scream that elicited from Zed's mouth meant that had cut through his skin. They pushed Zed to the ground and kicked his side, hissing at him, too quietly for Addison to hear what they said.

They chained Zed's wrists to a post, leaving him on his knees and facing the royal family. Addison looked at him, seeing his eyes soften at the sight of her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she shook her head at him. ' _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ ,' she mouthed to him.

"Zedekiah Necrodopolus will be flogged to death over a period of four days," Sir Carter proclaimed. "Today, he will be flogged while watching Zohava Necrodopolus hang until her heart stops."

"No," Addison breathed out. Her eyes darted to where they held Zoey, hoisting her into the air and slipping her head into the noose. They let go of her and let her hang, the little girl's scream echoing through the silent courtyard as the noose tightened around her neck.

The executor moved to Zed, a Roman flagellum in his hands with three stripes. Addison watched the first whipping in horror, screaming with Zed as the leather and broken metal and bones ripped into the skin of his back. Her parents whipped their heads and glared at her.

"Addison," her mother scolded.

Addison ignored them. She watched in horror as he received another beating and cried out in pain. If she looked away she'd see Zoey hanging, clawing at the rope around her neck and crying and struggling for breath. Addison's eyes clouded as tears spilled from her eyes. Zed screamed and jumped and flinched as his skin was ripped apart. Zoey screamed and cried and kicked at the air.

Within minutes Addison was sobbing. Zed had gotten four lashes already and was sweating and crying and struggling to catch his breath. Addison couldn't see the skin where he'd been whipped, but by the thinning crowd and their looks of horror on those who remainder faces, it had to have been bad.

The executioner whipped him. Five, six, seven times. With each lash Zed cried and screamed and absolutely thrashed about. By the eleventh, he was panting and his voice was raw.

As the twelfth lashing came down, Addison found herself rushing to her feet and running down the steps, despite her parents calling after her. Her legs moved before her brain could send instructions, but she knew she was in the right in the situation.

Addison leapt over the barrier blocking off the execution area and slid in the dirt before Zed. She cradled his face in her hands and wiped the dirt and sweat and tears off. Addison couldn't speak and cried with him. She moved closer and cradled his head to her chest. She kept her eyes closed to avoid looking at the mess of his shredded flesh.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm _so_ sorry."


	3. Who Can Stop Me (You're My Destiny)

The law decreed to maximum number of lashes allowed for humans was forty. Zombies were given eighty, sometimes one hundred. They had enhanced healing and could withstand more than humans. Whatever their crime was decided how many lashes they were due.

Zed's first day of torture ended at twelve lashes, when Princess Addison ran from her throne and embraced the beaten and bloodied Zombie. Zed dropped his head on her shoulder weakly. She held him for a while, not caring who saw her with him. The longer she sat there holding him the quieter the crowd got until the only sound was the summer breeze blowing through the air.

Addison pulled her necklace from its place tucked into her dress, drawing out her access to key to the majority of rooms in the castle. She then used her master key to unlock his wrists, and his arms fell down to his sides, limp and tired. Everyone stood in silence, watching the ordeal. Addison then helped him to his feet, letting him wrap his arms around her neck and hold onto her for support.

"You are all dismissed," she said to the crowd. "That's enough for today."

Addison looked at the knights standing around the circle. "Clear the Square," she told them.

She then walked with Zed back to the castle. She didn't watch as they removed Zoey's limp and lifeless body and made sure Zed didn't either. His crying had become silent and tears just rolled down his cheeks. He'd gotten better control of his breathing but winced with every step and movement.

Addison helping him descend the steps to the dungeon and walked with him to his cell. She let him walk inside and left the gate open, walking back to grab a bucket and a washcloth, then went back into his cell.

She sat on the ground beside him and stared at the skin of his back. There were more stripes and gashes than she could count. They weren't bleeding anymore but the skin that was shredded into was stained red and dirty. If the flogging didn't kill him, the potential of infection would.

Silently, Addison cleaned up his back. She didn't want to speak, she had no words to say to him. Zed had just lost his entire family, he'd lost his home. His little sister had just died right before his eyes. _Everything_ was gone. He had nothing left.

The only sounds in the room were Zed's pained winces and groans. It hurt her to see him like that and hear the pain she was causing, but she knew he needed to be cleaned up if he wanted to heal properly.

When she was a quarter way down his back, Zed began to talk to her. "You shouldn't have done that," he said quietly.

"I couldn't watch anymore. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," Zed whispered. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that," Addison argued. "You haven't done anything wrong aside from being yourself. And you're great."

Zed didn't say anything, so Addison let the conversation drop. When she finished cleaning his back, she moved around to sit in front of him. Zed looked at her with sad eyes. "Zoey's dead," he whispered. "Pops is dead. Everyone's dead."

She didn't know what to say to that. Addison reached up and cradled his face in her hands. He leaned into her hands and sighed softly.

"It won't stop," Zed said quietly. "They'll finish my flogging for the day, no matter what."

Addison nodded silently. "I wish I could just…just fix everything. Make all your problems away. Go away with you. I just want us to be happy."

"Someday perhaps," Zed whispered. The heavy footsteps of several knights making their way through the corridor made Zed and Addison look through the bars of the dungeon. "Just not today."

* * *

Oddly enough, her parents didn't say anything or punish her. She barely saw them after the incident in the Square.

Lady Lee chastised her for bloodying her dress. Addison was cleaned up and changed, then taken to her afternoon lessons. She ate dinner in her bedroom, and once she was finished she was escorted into the throne room.

Her parents were sitting in their thrones and Sir Edgar nudged her to her own throne, beside her mother.

"Permission to speak."

"Denied," her parents said in unison.

Addison rolled her eyes and slouched in her chair. She had no idea why they were gathered in the throne room, especially so late in the evening. She soon found out though. Four knights entered with a prisoner in their midst being dragged between them. When she saw it was Zed she sat up in her chair. She watched as they chained Zed to the ground hunched over, then looked at her parents. "Wh…what's going on?" Addison asked.

The knight Stevens answered, "The continuation of the prisoner's punishment for crimes against the crown will commence."

Addison's eyes went wide. "No," she stated in disbelief. She looked at her parents and said, "You won't do this to him. Please."

"Addison, you've been completely out of line as of lately," her mother told her. "This is the most suitable punishment."

"I-I won't watch," she said defiantly.

She tried to stand only to be blocked by a knight's lance. She looked up and saw her cousin standing beside, blocking her from leaving. "Addison, don't make this difficult," he said sadly.

"Benedict," King Dale said in a chastising tone. "We've discussed what needs to be done."

Bucky nodded at his uncle, then pulled out several ropes. Addison looked at her cousin with wide eyes but said and did nothing as he tied her forearms to her throne. She felt her eyes well up with tears but still said nothing.

Bucky didn't meet her eyes as he tied her up, sad and a little heartbroken as he subjected his only cousin to sit and watch the Zombie—the same Zombie whom she claimed to love—get flogged. He didn't care about the Zombie, but seeing his cousin look so broken and helpless made him want to disobey the crown.

The room was silent as the executor entered, then shed his whip. He flicked it against the floor, letting the leather rip through the air with a sinister smile on his face before swinging at Zed's back. Addison flinched and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. She didn't want to give her parents the satisfaction that his punishments were affecting her so much.

She could help but let out a choked sob when he screamed again and she saw how the skin was ripped open and apart. Gradually her will dissolved and she began to cry and scream as Zed was flogged eighty-eight times. They would've stopped at sixty-eight—which, when added to the twelve from earlier, would equal eighty—but punished him more for the sake of punishing Addison.

When the flogging finished they made Zed—still weak and bloodied—clean the floor from his bodily fluids. They took him away and back to the dungeon for a continuation of his torture in private. Bucky had heard his aunt and uncle discussing the torture and deciding to use hot iron bars to keep his back wounds open and pained. It was a form of torture Bucky hated the most and luckily wouldn't have to witness because of his ranking.

He then went about untying his cousin. Once her arms were free Addison got up and ran out of the room. "Benedict," the queen said. "Follow her. Make sure she goes to her room and stay there until her night guards arrive."

"Yes your majesty."

Bucky walked briskly most of the way, keeping a small distance between himself and his cousin. At least until Addison moved toward the path of the dungeon. He sighed and ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her back.

"You mustn't see him, Addison," he told her.

Addison said nothing and continued to wiggle and struggle against his grip. Bucky pulled on his cousin, urging her to take steps backwards with him. "Trust me, what they're doing to him will make you sick," he told her in the most comforting voice he could manage.

Addison turned into her cousin's chest and cried. His armor was hard and cold and her tears just rolled off but still she cried. "It's not fair!" Addison cried. "He-he hasn't done _anything_! It-it's all my fault!"

"Addison—"

Addison pulled from her cousin and looked at up with wide, red eyes that were more serious then he'd ever seen. " _I_ snuck out to see him. _I_ kissed him all those times. _I_ brought him in here. And-and now he's being tortured and punished because _I_ was stupid enough to think things here could change!"

"It's not your fault, dear," Bucky said softly. He pulled off his gloves and chest plate, then pulled his cousin in and let her cry against his chest.

"I love him," Addison said weakly. "I love him _so_ much. He doesn't deserve this."

"Addison—"

Once again, Addison pulled from her cousin. She looked him in the eyes and repeated, "I love Zedekiah Necrodopolus. And—and there's nothing you can say or do that will change that. My forearms are covered in burns and red rashes from how hard I was struggling to break free to _be with him_. Bucky, believe me. Please."

Looking in her eyes, he knew that she felt strongly about the Zombie. That she cared and loved him with her whole heart, and seeing him being tortured was breaking her apart. This was his baby cousin, the princess he'd devoted his life to protecting. The girl he would watch over like a guardian until the day she married her husband, who Bucky would ensure was twice the man he had been. And, though he had never formally talked with the Zombie, Bucky knew deep down that he would take care of her. That he would give his own life to save hers.

Bucky sighed. "You must return to your room," he told her. He leaned in and whispered, "Then we can discuss ways to aid his escape."

* * *

" _The night guards will leave your door once they believe you have fallen asleep. Once they're gone, I'll come get you._ "

After Bucky had left her room, Addison went about packing the essentials for her journey. She got a rucksack she'd taken from a house slave (who had been murdered for treason) and filled it with her belongings: as much money she could sneak from the treasury and non perishable food for however long the journey took. She packed a hairbrush and a dress, thin and ragged enough that it appeared as a common folk's dress, as well as clothing for Zed when for when they got to his cell. All the space left would be reserved for anything Zed would need, like his Z-herbs.

She tucked the rucksack under her mattress and pretended to sleep, waiting until the knights outside her door peered in and left before getting up and ready. Addison changed from her nightgown into a commoner's dress she had acquired from Lacey's room. She braided her hair and tied it off with an extra long ribbon, slid her feat into slippers, then waited the twenty minutes it took Bucky to arrive.

" _We'll have to be extremely silent and careful. The night Patrol is light but incredibly strict_."

They crept through the quiet and dark corridors, quickly and quietly making their way to the dungeon.

" _The prisoners are usually weakened before it gets dark, so the security is very little people. I know for a fact that no Knight wishes to be near the Zombies down there_."

As far as Addison knew, there were only six prisoners in the dungeon. Bucky led her through and unfamiliar passage that let them out directly in front of Zed's cell. There were no windows or lights in the dungeon, but by that point her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could make out his hunched over and heaving body.

"Zed?" Bucky whispered, making the Zombie jump in surprise.

"Don't panic," Addison assured him in her most quiet voice. Her voice calmed him a little, though he still looked up at them with a wide eyed expression.

" _We'll use your key to unlock the door and his chains. You may take it with you if you wish_."

Addison pulled her master key from its position tucked inside her dress, then stuck it in the lock and pushed the gate open. She and Bucky stepped inside and moved toward Zed.

"Why are you here?" Zed whispered.

"We're releasing you," Bucky answered. He took the key from his cousin and went about unlocking the chains. "You won't die here. It is not your time."

Zed's arms fell from the chains. He groaned in pain and sat back on his butt. "I-I can't," he muttered. "I won't make it five feet without being caught."

Addison nodded in understanding. She surveyed the damage of his back that was more torn flesh than skin. The veins she could see on his exposed ski were bulging and throbbing and almost black. His wrists were cut up and covered in blisters from struggling against his chains. It was sickening and she was glad t was dark and she couldn't see the full injury.

She looked over his shoulder at her cousin and told him, "Bucky, cover his mouth so I can get him dressed."

"Wha—" Zed's words were cut short by Bucky covering his mouth with his hand.

Addison pulled his arms through the sleeves of the linen button up shirt, then moved around front to pull it tight and button it closed. Zed groaned in pain, the sound muffled by Bucky's hand. Addison forced herself to focus on the task at hand, buttoning up his shirt while he moaned and whimpered and flat out cried.

She stopped three quarters of the way up and pulled back. "That shall hold until we reach our destination," she decided.

Bucky nodded and pulled his hand back, then offered Zed his handkerchief. Zed nodded and Bucky went about wiping his face from sweat and tears. Once he finished, Bucky rolled up the cloth and stuffed it in the Zombie's mouth, then slowly helped Zed to his feet.

The nearly two meters tall zombie leaned heavily on the much short knight. It was a bit amusing and Addison would have taken the me to point it out if they weren't on the clock. She helped Zed get on his trousers then a pair of moccasins.

* * *

" _You can leave through the exit you used to sneak out before. I will cover for you for as long as I can._ "

Years before, a slave family had been banished from Seabrook for the same crimes as Zed. The son had attempted to bed Addison and had been hung for his crimes. Despite this, Addison was still very close with the young daughter named Bree.

Bree worked with the European Underground Railroad where they helped Blacks and Zombies to free countries like the Northern area of the United States, Canada, or Western Europe (though most preferred North America). She and Addison had kept in touch over the years through Bucky. She knew exactly where to find the liberator in her station several kilometers outside of Zombietown.

Though Zed was in immense pain and could barely walk, they made it to Bree's station as the sun rose. By then, Zed was more pale than usual, sweating and panting with dark veins running all over and even darker circles under his eyes. Addison carried on, knocking to the rhythm of the Canadian national anthem, then called to the door, " _Ils seront libres_."

The door swung open and the young black woman peered out with a smile. "I didn't think I would see you again," she said.

Addison just smiled. Bree lifted her gaze to the Zombie beside the princess, her face morphing to concern. "Come in, come in."

" _Be safe, Addison. I will miss you._ "

* * *

They spent the day watching Zed heal. By the time they had arrived, his back had begun scarring. Bree had given him an elixir to drink once every hour (for thirty hours). She said that it would eliminate the need for the Z-herb, which he had been denied while imprisoned. He slept peacefully throughout the day, leaving the two girls to their own accord.

"I think I'm due an explanation," Bree stated. "The first time you pay me a visit in five years and you're dragging a beaten Zombie in here."

Addison just giggled lightly. "I fell in love with a Zombie, Bree," she said happily. "And I would like your help to get to the United States of America. Or Canada. Whichever you believe is best."

Bree looked at her skeptically. "You fell in love with a Zombie?"

Addison nodded. "He's perfect," she told her. "If we had the time, it'd be amazing if you guys could chat. But considering that he was a prisoner and I am the princess and we've both run away, we need to be on own way soon."

"You're going with him?"

"Yes ma'am."

Bree sighed then stood. "There's a small boat leaving today at high noon that you _have_ to get on. The next one to America won't be for two more days and I'm afraid by then the royal guard will have found you."

Addison nodded and stood up, following Bree into the next room. "You two are my only clients for today's trip. It's been slow, with all the emancipation around the world." Bree explained. "We can let Zed rest more but I have to give you important information."

Addison nodded again. Bree took the sack Addison came with and began stuffing it with more provisions and clothing. "You each are allotted one bag for the passage, but food is typically provided," Bree explained. "It's a sixteen week journey if the waters are calm. When you get there it should be getting close to winter."

"That is about sixteen weeks from now," Addison said smartly.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Don't get smart with me," she said with a laugh. "I will pack a bag of more clothing for Zed and I know you took money from the castle—smart and idiotic all at once, I won't go into it. Other than that, I think you're all set. Oh! I have to draw up paperwork for you both. I have Zed's birth records already I just need to forge yours so you two can receive temporary citizenship in the States."

Addison nodded along. "The ship will take you to Ellis Island, New York. After you get registered, you will meet a Zombie named Eliza. I'll give you an address and some code for her in an envelope because I doubt after your four month journey you'll remember any of it."

Addison followed her friend through the next room—where Zed was sleeping—and to the cupboard where she pulled out a stack of papers. "How do you already have paperwork for Zed?" Addison asked.

"He came here several years ago. He and his friend wanted to leave, but only she went because Zed wanted to stay with Zoey."

"Oh."

"It was before his mother died," Bree explained. "And after, he decided to stay. Eliza went, and now she helps me to get others into Zombietown."

"Zombietown?"

"It'll all add up once you get there."

Addison nodded again. She watched as Bree filled out what looked like a birth record. Upon closer inspection, she saw that she was filling in Addison's information, all of it the same except for the name of her parents and her last name.

"What time is it?" Bree asked. "Between nine and ten? Maybe ten thirty?"

Addison looked up at the clock on the wall and responded, "It is ten forty."

Bree nodded and rushed through the final signature. She then sealed the paper and Zed's into an envelope and stuffed it into Zed's bag. "Go wake up your lover, I have a few more things to prepare before we go."

Before Addison could respond Bree rushed out of the room. Addison just sighed, then turned and made her way to Zed. She touched his cheek, soft enough to not hurt him but with enough pressure to make him stir in his sleep.

"Zed, it's time to wake up," she said softly. "We must be going."

Despite how groggy he looked, he was coherent enough to ask, "We? You're coming with me?"

"I'm not going to live my life without you," she said. "I love you. Now come, you have to get dressed so we can be on our way before anyone can find us."

Zed groaned a bit dramatically and pouted. "I'm so tired. I haven't slept properly in days, Addy."

"Well, we have a sixteen week journey ahead," she told him, "and the rest of our new lives to be comfortable and rest. But we cannot do that without getting out of here."

Zed smiled sweetly. "I love you."

Addison leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I love you too. Now get dressed."


	4. The One I was Meant to Find

_**December 1902**_

The journey was twenty-two weeks long. Several of the crew workers died during the voyage and Addison had contracted a bad case of influenza that had lasted four weeks, where she had a miraculous recovery. Aside from the weeks they spent healing from illness and injury, Zed and Addison spent most of the time cuddled together and holding on to the other for their lives.

They got to the United States just days after Christmas. It took two days for the them to get through Ellis Island—the inspectors were concerned about Zed's scarred back and he had to go in for further questioning.

They took the ferry to the mainland and then used an omnibus to get from Manhattan to the village of White Plains. They waited through the afternoon for their transportation to the American equivalent of Zombietown.

The letter Bree had given them had said to meet Eliza at a local dress shop—which was a cover for another station house. They waited several hours before the young Zombie arrived.

Zed grinned at his childhood best friend as she approached them. Eliza grinned too. "Well if it isn't Zed Necrodopolus," she greeted, then looked at Addison. "And a human. Hello there."

Addison smiled shyly. "Hi, I'm Addison."

Zed leaned forward and whispered, " _Princess_ Addison."

"What!" Addison blushed and ducked her head down. Eliza looked between them like they were crazy, than asked, "Why on earth have you come here with _the princess_ of Seabrook?"

Zed couldn't help the grin on his face. "We're gonna get married," he said happily.

" _Drogi Z_ ," Eliza muttered. "Your insane. You can't marry the princess."

"Why do you think we left?" Zed asked. "Would you care to take us to Zombietown?"

"Your kidding?" Zed shook his head. "I'm not helping smuggle _the princess_! That's insane!"

"I'm already here," Addison stated. "All you'd be doing is getting us to Zombietown, because we're both unfamiliar with this country and you've been here for years."

"And, as my best friend, I'd expect you to support me and the love of my life."

Eliza wasn't convinced though. She folded her arms and tilted her head at them. "When did you even meet each other? She's royalty and your a Zombie!"

"Would it kill you to lower your voice?" Zed whispered. "It's a story that we can tell you on the way."

"We've paid our dues," Addison pointed out. "We'd appreciate your help."

Eliza sighed and said, "This is crazy." She looked between them and sighed again. "Come on. I've got a room for you two until we can find you your own home."

Zed grinned at her. Before he could express any gratitude, Eliza turned and walked away, heading back to her carriage. The three of them climbed in and the coach—another Zombie—set the off in the direction of what Addison assumed was Zombietown.

"She looks sick," Eliza pointed out.

"I had influenza a week ago," Addison explained. "It was a…tiring journey."

"They let you in with influenza?"

"I _had_ , as in I do not have anymore."

"Still look like you could drop dead at the snap of a finger."

Zed wrapped a protective arm around Addison, pulling her into his side. "You don't sound disappointed at all."

"I'm just saying."

Addison leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "I'm tired is all," she said. "This is going to be a major change for the both of us."

"You're going from being a princess to being just like a normal person," Eliza said with an amused smile. "I'll be nice and won't make you work yet. But you are going to need to pay off the debt for living in my home."

"We brought money," Addison said. "I took from the treasury."

"It will run out someday," Eliza stated. "I won't charge you anything for the first week, because Zed is my best friend in the entire world and I cannot do that to him. But you both will end up having to work someday."

"Thrilling," Addison said drily. She turned her head more and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Addison slowly drifted off to sleep, only waking up when Eliza asked, "So if you're running away from your family, where's your family Zed?"

She felt Zed stiffen beside and opened her eyes, glancing up at him. "They were sentenced to death," he said emotionlessly.

Eliza glared at Addison who cowered into Zed's side. "It wasn't her fault," Zed defended.

"Yes it is," Addison said miserably. "She was just a child. She had her whole life ahead of her and I ruined it. I ruined everything for you."

Zed rubbed her arm affectionately. "You also made many things better. I know you feel as if it was all your fault and it slightly is but I also love you very much. I don't blame you at all."

Addison just whined in response.

"It's been five months since we left," Zed said to Eliza. "It's been a long journey. The waters were rough and there were storms. We were both healing."

"You were at risk of infection," Addison pointed out. "You refused to listen to me and didn't want to clean your wounds."

Zed grinned halfheartedly. "The point I'm making, E, is that we're both tired and we'll answer any question you have tomorrow. Or in a few days. Whichever works better."

Eliza leaned back against the seat and nodded in understanding. "Okay."

* * *

Eliza took them back to her house. She gave them one of the four upstairs rooms as their own for the time being. They slept in the bed almost immediately after arriving, cuddling together through the night. When Addison woke up in the morning, though, she was alone in the room. She laid there for as long as she could manage, collecting her bearings and waiting to see if Zed would return.

She then got out of bed and made her way down the stairs silently until she heard Zed's voice from the kitchen. "I will say it again: I've never felt the way I feel about Addison with anyone in my life."

"Well then, if you feel so strongly about her, she mustn't be… _horrible_ ," Eliza said.

Zed chuckled at that. "I think that, if you got to know her, you'd really like her," he said. "She's not how I expected her to be. She invited me into her castle and cared for me. I know she loves me in return too. It's mutual, it's wonderful."

"Yes, Yes," Eliza said with a groan. "She cried and forced the executioner to stop your punishment. You told me this not even an hour ago."

"She's just so lovely, I love her."

"When do you plan on marrying Addison?"

"As soon as I can. I wish to call her mine officially right now, but I know she's still sick and needs her rest."

"Ozzy's ordained. He can marry you two, you just need to schedule with him."

"Thank you, But I shouldn't be making these plans without Addison."

Addison figured then was a good time to enter the kitchen. The two Zombies turned and watched her as she came in and she gave them a small smile. "Good morning," she said quietly.

Eliza smiled back which surprised the only human in the room. "Would you care for some tea?"

"We're also making oatmeal," Zed added.

"And I asked Paisley to go pick up some soup for you. For your sickness." Eliza added.

"Um, thank you," Addison said.

"We were just chatting, coincidentally about you," Eliza said. She got up and moved to the tea kettle, pouring Addison a mug full of tea. "Sugar?"

"Yes please."

"What do you two want to do today?" Eliza asked. "I could show you around Zombietown. Or we could spend the day in and I could catch up on life in Seabrook from the two of you."

She handed Addison the mug and retook her seat across from Zed. Addison squeezed in next to Zed on the bench, setting her mug down. Instead of responding to what Eliza had said, Addison said, "I overheard your conversation and wouldn't mind in the slightest if you continued."

Eliza glanced at Zed and waited for confirmation from him before saying, "We were just talking about future plans for the two of you. How long do you plan on staying in America?"

"The rest of my life," Addison stated. "If I were to go back to Seabrook, I'd be forced to marry a prince from some kingdom and I'd be miserable."

"Being rich and married sounds awful," Eliza said sarcastically.

Addison ignored her and said, "I'd much rather be with Zed, here. No matter the cost."

Zed smiled and turned his head to press a soft kiss to her temple.

"This were some big costs, weren't they?" Eliza asked. "Considering what it took for you to finally decide to run away to the United States."

Addison nodded along. "I understand what you're saying. I should've made the decision sooner. Maybe then…" she took a deep breath and sighed. No matter what she had done, someone would have died. It hurt her to even think it and made her sick, but she'd rather it have been Zoey than Zed.

Addison took a long drink of her still steaming tea, then leaned against Zed's side. "This is very tasty, Eliza."

"It'll turn you into a Zombie."

In any other instance, Addison would have freaked out. Instead she just furrowed her brows and asked calmly, "What?"

"She's only kidding," Zed said with a pointed look at his best friend. "It's for a sore throat. And the steam helps with decongestion."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Addison, are you going to miss living life in the highest class?" Zed asked.

"Not as long as I get to be with you," she answered immediately. "Besides, I can cook and sew. I've always be fascinated with teaching too. In April of 1898, we visited England and I got to sit in on a lesson for the young boys and girls. It made me wish I had gone to school as I grew up."

"School was horrible," Zed stated.

Eliza shook her head and said, "You weren't very good at it is all."

"Miss Ozivia did not like me and was determined to make my life a nightmare," Zed pointed out.

Eliza and Zed both chuckled. Addison shifted awkwardly, knowing well she didn't get their jokes or humor and she probably never would.

"So pretty princess," Eliza started. "You can sew?"

Addison nodded. "I picked up on it every time Lady Lee would make me a dress and make it extra tight and small so as to impress the men I would meet. I would loosen it once she left and make it more bearable. Then it got to the point where I would just make some dresses of my own they month Lady Lee was home with pneumonia."

"Lady Lee is the worst," Zed conceded. He tilted his head to the side and on top of hers. "Don't worry, the mean lady can't hurt you anymore."

Addison giggled, then pulled her head from under his and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

"That is sickening," Eliza said dryly. "I think I may be the one who needs bed rest now."

"She just wishes she had someone like I have you."

Addison giggled and leaned against Zed. "I couldn't help but hear you discussing marriage," Addison pointed out. "And this person you called Ozzy."

"He's on old friend, a little older than us," Zed explained. "Eliza tells me he's ordained and can marry us. If you'd like, that is."

Addison smiled and looked up at him. "Are you proposing to me, Zedekiah Necrodopolus?"

"Well, I don't have a ring, or anything to offer you."

"But your love," Eliza whispered encouragingly.

"But my love," Zed added. "It's all I have, it's the only thing I can offer you."

"And it's more than enough," Addison said in a soft and nearly unheard voice.

Zed smiled at her, his face completely wistful and in love. "Will you marry me?"

It was simple and sweet and Addison felt tears slip from her eyes. They'd broken pretty much every traditional marriage right, but it didn't matter. Addison loved Zed, and Zed loved Addison.

"Yes," she said softly. "Yes, I will marry you."

Zed tilted his head down and kissed her gently. They held each other for a few minutes, then pulled apart when they heard Eliza laugh slightly. "That was very cute, and I'm being as honest as possible."

Addison smiled at the Zombie and said, "Thank you, Eliza. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to meet this 'Ozzy'."

* * *

 _ **January 1902**_

"Mrs. Gifford has offered to pay you if you look after her children for the day," Eliza said. "She wants you to make sure they practice their writing and she's asked if you could fix a few of Eleanor's dresses, which I said would cost a little extra. It is all your decision, but I already confirmed with them."

"Yes, I can look after them," Addison agreed. "And fix the dresses too."

Eliza smiled at her. "She has to go into town to get food for the next few days and the kids are very…high maintenance."

"Oh it's fine, I am also high maintenance," Addison joked. "I was raised in a castle after all."

"Oh I know," Eliza said. "You've been in my house for several weeks now and complain at very instant."

"No I don't!" Addison exclaimed incredulously. Eliza laughed and leaned back against her chair.

"You do, actually," Eliza said. "You never say anything to me but I can hear you telling Zed."

Addison frowned and said nothing, knowing Eliza was right. "I'm not upset, if that's what you believe," Eliza said. "I understand a little. It's hard moving to a new place and changing your lifestyle. Especially when you're downgrading from princess to a regular person."

Addison couldn't help but smile a little sadly. "I don't miss it very much," she said honestly. "It's just…I had people who would cook for me and clean and do my laundry. I didn't even bathe myself until last year. I'm just adjusting is all."

"And you're doing well," Eliza said kindly. "I could never give up my life in the castle for some guy. Especially Zed. Though he is quite handsome."

"He is, isn't he?" Addison said dreamily.

Eliza giggled at her, then stood up and moved to the stove. "I forgot to mention that Mrs. Gifford will be sending dinner over for her children and you."

"And me?"

"Yes you," Eliza assured her. "She really likes you and she told me to tell you that whatever you do with her kids have made them a lot more respectful and well mannered."

"It's the princess in me."

Zed entered the kitchen and grinned, saying, "Yes it is the princess in you."

He kissed the top of her head then sat on the bench beside her, Addison smiled and giggled. "You have no idea what we were talking about," she pointed out.

"He just wanted to be annoyingly cute," Eliza stated. "He's been like that she he was six."

Zed grinned. "She isn't very wrong. So what were you talking about? Was it me?"

"No dear," Addison told him. "The Giffords enjoy it when I watch and reach their children, and I'm doing it again today."

Zed continued to smile. Eliza returned from the stove and poured the fried potatoes in the pan into the waiting plate. "Breakfast is served," Eliza said. "Now, do tell what took you so long?"

"My back hurts, Eliza," Zed whined. "Still very sensitive, you know. I nearly died after all."

It wasn't completely true. Zed had woken up in the middle of the night sobbing and terrified, nearly screaming from the nightmare where he relived his torture. It had only happened once before, during the journey to America. And like the first time it happened, Addison had held him until he calmed down enough to stop shaking and sobbing.

That morning, after she had calmed him enough that he had gone back to sleep, she had decided to let him get a little extra sleep. The first time he had woken up from his night terror he hadn't slept right for the days following and she didn't want that to happen again.

"So I'm guessing that welding isn't quite working out for you," Eliza pointed out.

Zed shook his head. "The skin is so…stiff. It feels like I might rip it open if I bend down or stay hunched over for too long."

Addison made a face of disgust. "Zed, dear, I love you and all, but could we possibly talk about that when we're not eating?"

Zed giggled and nodded. He looked at Eliza and asked, "Any other job openings?"

"There's a rail station a town over. Several Zombies work to keep up the trains. Keep them in order and make sure everything is running properly. There's always an opening there. They may even have administrative jobs. Thing is, the omnibus leaves at exactly seven, which is in fifteen minutes."

"Well I'd better eat then," Zed said with a grin.

Addison passed him his plate. "Don't choke on your food," she warned.

Zed nodded and ate his breakfast quickly with earnest. They ate in mostly silence. Addison and Eliza were in no rush and would likely return to their meals after walking with Zed to the station, but they didn't start up a new conversation either.

Addison left the table not long after and rushed up to hers and Zed's room, searching through their mixed clothes and finding one of his nicer shirts before returning downstairs. "When you finish eating you should change into this," she told him. "People like it when you look nice, you know."

Zed grinned and nodded. "Thank you, Addison," he said. He stood from the table and wiped his hands on his napkin, then proceeded to change his shirt. "It's getting late, would you mind cleaning up for me?"

"Of course I wouldn't," she said. "You have a good day, okay? I believe in you."

"Thank you, have a good day too," Zed said. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek and then her lips. "Bye Eliza."

Eliza waved from the table, then Zed left, heading to meet with his fellow Zombies. Addison sat down across from Eliza and continued with her breakfast. "You two are very cute together," she pointed out. "Very very cute. I'm excited for your wedding, and I don't get excited about very many people and their relationships."

Addison smiled and shrugged. "I'm glad we're friends," she said. "I'm also excited to marry Zed."

* * *

 _ **April 1902**_

The day Addison got married was the best day in all her seventeen years of life. Which surprised her, considering it was almost completely populated by Zombies and she'd never have guessed that would happen.

Two Zombies names Mackenzie and Mitzi has helped her get ready. They choose from the dresses she managed to collect in the three months of being in America and decorated her hair with ribbons and flowers and even made her bouquet all orange blossoms.

Twins Rizzo and Zephyr had acted as the adults and given Addison away during the ceremony. Zed cried a little and Addison cried just a little less than he had. Everyone cheered when the two of them kissed and Addison never felt more happy or at peace with the world.

The festivities after we're held in the center of Zombietown. All the Zombies knew why it was such a big deal and in need of a massive celebration. And all the humans in Zombietown were happy to see the newly weds and celebrated with them.

Everyone brought food and little gifts. Addison met every Zombie there. Each of them told her stories about Zed. There were so many names and stories it made her dizzy, yet she couldn't be happier as she danced with Denzel then Zeke then Diaz and Lazlo and several other Zombies and a few humans. Of course, she eventually made her way back to her new husband.

The party lasted several hours until it was well after dark. Both Zed and Addison were exhausted and leaning on each other as everything began to settle down. Everything was calm and peaceful.

When the party ends officially and people begin shuffling back to their homes, Denzel offered to take Zed and Addison to their new home.

"I thought we were going back to Eliza's house?" Addison asked, not really directed a specific person.

Eliza walked over and shook her head. "It's the night of your wedding," she told them.

"You do know what happens tonight, right?" Denzel asked.

Addison felt her face heat up at their implications. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

Eliza laughed at misfortune. "Have fun. I'll visit you tomorrow afternoon, so be ready. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Addison mumbled.

Zed held her hand as they walked through Zombietown and chatted with Denzel. Everyone there knew Zed from growing up and, if Addison was focused on the impending task, she would have felt a little left out.

The house was small and quaint and looked completely undisturbed. There were a few houses around but not enough that it felt cramped. Denzel wished them a goodnight then continued down the street, leaving them standing outside their new home.

"My lady," Zed said. "Would you mind terribly if I carried you in?"

Addison couldn't help but smile softly at him; he wasn't even trying to ease her nerves and yet he was doing it. She nodded in response and Zed bent down and lifted her up into his arms. She couldn't help but giggle as he made a big show of carrying her in. And nearly tripping on the mess of gifts strewn around the front room.

Addison laughed at his misfortune and Zed couldn't help but grin, then giggled then full on laughed until his sides hurt and he had to put her down.

When they had both calmed down, Addison took his hand and walked through the front room and down the hallway, into the only bedroom that was furnished. She turned to face him and smiled shyly.

"Hello there," she said in a quiet voice.

"You look beautiful," Zed said immediately. He reached out for her and she stepped forward and turned around.

Zed got her message and reached up, slowly unbuttoning her dress. He pushed it down from her shoulders until the dress fell around her ankles, then began to untie the ribbon of her corset. "Do you remember the last time we did this? Zed asked, his voice thick. "Because I do." He pressed his lips to her spine, right at the top between her shoulder blades, sending a shiver through her body as the corset fell from her body.

He moved away and Addison turned to face him, reaching up to pull his dress shirt from his pants. Her hands moved over his clothing quickly, getting him undressed then taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

"Are you ready?" Zed asked.

Addison nodded, feeling her nerves settle inside. "I'm more ready than you know."


	5. It's Up to You (and Me)

_**May 1902**_

Addison saw a lot less of Eliza once she and Zed were married. They went from spending nearly every moment of the day together to seeing each other at dinner, sometimes longer.

"I've brought you mail," Eliza said as she entered. "You have two letters from Bree, and Zed had three letters from her. Now what's for dinner?"

"I haven't cooked yet," Addison said. "Can I have my mail?"

Eliza handed her the envelopes then moved past her and into the kitchen. "I guess I must do everything around here," she said with mock exhaustion.

Addison followed her, sitting down at the table. She put aside the letters for Zed and went about opening her own. The letters from Bree were actually from her cousin, which surprised her.

 _August 1, 1901_

 _Dear Addison,_

 _It's been six days since you left. No one currently suspects where you may have gone, but they have falsely accused Zed of kidnapping you. I will be fighting in his defense over the next few weeks to clear his name, for you, but I cannot promise anything._

 _The king and queen are beside themselves. I have been waiting until they clear their heads are are thinking properly to suggest that they are the reasons you left. If I were to say anything now, I'd be hung for speaking against the crown._

 _I still have no idea how you managed to disappear so quickly but a Zombie has told me how to contact you. They say it is better that I know as little as possible and I feel they are right._

 _Please keep yourself safe during your journey. A passage so close to winter is very dangerous and I hope this letter finds you well. Good luck on your future endeavors and all, enjoy your new life and your new future. Do not forget about me, and happy birthday._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Benedict Arthur Davis III_

"Who's it from?" Eliza asked.

"My cousin, but I thought it was from Bree."

Eliza shook her head. "To keep your location from the crown, she'll send mail under her name. She does it for mot people that way."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner! Don't mind me, just open your mail."

 _November 21, 1901_

 _Dear Addison,_

 _It is very miserable around here without you. We've raided all the neighboring countries in a mass search for you. Lucky for you, it takes months for news on our side of the Atlantic to reach America. But by the time you get this, I fear it will be in the papers that the princess of Seabrook is missing. Uncle Dale has published pictures of you and everything. You must stay hidden, it will be your only chance of survival._

 _As for Zed. Yesterday, I confessed to helping break him out of the dungeon. I couldn't bear the guilt any longer. I didn't say anything about Bree and where you two were heading. But I said everything else: how you took money from the treasury and ran off with him to the New World._

 _I've been removed from the royal guard, but I know that they're preparing to launch a full scale attack on the United States. They're gaining allies at the moment. I will try to find my own way to you, for protection._

 _Wish me luck._

 _Bucky_

"Oh my god," Addison breathed out. "Oh my god! Eliza!"

"No need to bring the lord into this," she joked. Eliza turned and raised a slightly amused eyebrow. However, her face fell when she saw Addison's panicked expression. "What's the matter?" Eliza asked.

"They're gonna declare war on us!" Addison shouted. "It's my fault! I need to get out of here!"

Before Addison could even stand up, Eliza was pushing her down in her seat. "Woah, slow down Addison. Explain that to me again. From the beginning."

"My cousin Bucky told my parents that I ran away with Zed to America and they removed him from the royal guard and they are building an army to declare war on America!" Addison rushed out. "If they find out I'm here they will kill you and Zed and _every_ Zombie around! They're irrational and hotheaded and _hate_ Zombies! No one is safe as long as I'm around!"

"Okay, calm down," Eliza said. "Let's think this over. Open your next letter, maybe you've missed something. Just, take a few deep breaths. Relax."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Addison—"

Addison shook her head and stood up, moving past Eliza to the window. She pushed the window open and leaned her head out, in time for her to throw up directly out of it.

"Dear lord," Eliza muttered. She moved to Addison, rubbing her back and bunching up hr loose curls. "Let it all out," Eliza soothed. "Geez, what have you eaten?"

Addison coughed and lifted her head, swiping the back of her hand over her mouth. "Nothing," she wheezed. "I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"Here, let's read the next letter," Eliza suggested. She grabbed it from the table and opened it. "February 11, 1092. Dear Addison, this will be my final letter to you. I'm leaving Seabrook today, and I hope to find you before the naval army does. So much has happened that you should know about. The remaining Zombies attempted to start a revolution against the crown, and Zombietown was…Zombietown was destroyed. I joined the humans who helped some escape, but there's so few of them. If you are out there, you need to stay safe. Keep yourself and Zed hidden, because if anyone in the naval army finds Zed they've been instructed to kill him on sight. See you soon, Bucky."

"I'm gonna be sick again."

* * *

Eliza has wrapped Addison's head in a scarf, then walked with her to the rail station where Zed was employed. It didn't take long to find him, hidden behind the counter and selling tickets. He grinned when he saw them, which fell once he saw how upset they both looked.

"What's wrong?" Zed asked.

"You need to come with us," Eliza stated.

"What? Why?" He looked at Addison and his face grew even more concerned. "You look sick, what's wrong?"

"She threw up," Eliza explained quickly. "Because the place you two came from is coming here to find the both of you because they're very upset!"

She leaned forward and whispered harshly, "Her cousin sent you two a letter saying the king had declared war on us over here because Bucky confessed to where you two were! Do you two need to vanish, yesterday!"

Zed nodded and stood up. "Okay, I'll meet you two outside in a few minutes."

In the time it took for Zed to get to them, a cloaked person ran up to them and embraced Addison in a tight hug. Addison shrieked in surprise and tried to squirm out of his grasp. Eliza quickly stepped in, prying the stranger off and stepping between Addison and the stranger. .

The stranger was quick to remove his hood and explain, "It's me, Addison! It's Bucky!"

Addison looked at him with wide eyes. "Bucky! What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you! You need to go, like now! I left several weeks before your dad deployed his fleet but they're the navy they could be here any day!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't told on me we wouldn't be in this problem!"

"Okay look," Bucky sighed. "They asked me if I knew anything and I said no because I promised you and Zed I wouldn't tell. But then your mother knew I was lying so she hired this woman who seduced me and tired me to her bed and threatened to cut off my…my penis, if I didn't tell her everything I knew! So I had no choice because then she was going to torture me in the worst way possible and I-I'm sorry! Then when she told your parents they tortured me in the square then removed me from the guard and then the Zombies had an uprising only the guard is more powerful and they burned down Zombietown so I ran away! I'm sorry I'm so sorry! But you need to get out of here!"

"I know that!" Addison argued. "I'm waiting for—Zed!"

Zed jogged over to the three of them. He furrowed his brows at the sight of Bucky. "What happens when I go to work?" he muttered.

"You two need to get out of here," Bucky said. "You don't have time to pack up you need to go! They will kill you once they find you, Zed!"

"Refreshing."

"Okay Zed, there's no time for your humor," Eliza said. "And Bucky, you need to calm down. We will go back to their house and eat and then they will be on their way."

Bucky looked her up and down in slight disgust. "Who are you?"

"Not important. Let's go."

* * *

Zed found Addison in their room, furiously stuffing their belongings into a bag. He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back a few feet. "Hey," he said softly. "Relax, okay?"

Addison sighed sadly. "I can't," she said miserably. "I-it was so good here. You have a job and we have a house and it was finally so good! I should just turn myself in."

"No," Zed stated.

"They're want me back. Maybe…maybe they'll leave you alone if they get me."

"Addy, I don't want to live without you with me," Zed said. "It's selfish of me, but I never want to be without. If they take you, they're taking me too."

"But they will kill you."

"I'd rather die than be without you."

Addison felt her stomach flutter at his words. She smiled and tilted her head up, kissing him softly.

"Now come on, you need to eat something before we go."

Addison frowned. "I don't want to vomit again," she complained. "I feel sick, Zed."

"I think you should go to a doctor." Addison made a face at that, and Zed explained, "You've been sick all day and I know you didn't want to tell me but you were sick yesterday too."

"If only we had time for a doctor," Addison said wistfully. "I'm afraid now we need to get as far from here as possible."

"It will all work out in the end, okay? We will be together, no matter what."

Addison grinned and turned in his arms. "Do you think we have time to make love?"

Zed chuckled softly. He pulled away from her, stretching back to push the door closed. "Quietly, considering your cousin is downstairs."

* * *

"I'm so happy that you two made time to fuck," Eliza said sarcastically. "While Bucky and I are busting our butts to get you out of here."

Addison just smiled innocently. "You will take the train out west to Oregon. From there you will go up into Canada, and no one will find you there."

"What if they do?"

Eliza produced two guns then. "For your protection."

"And what will you do when we leave?" Zed questioned.

Eliza looked at Bucky with a pointed look. "I will have plenty to do fixing all the damage _he_ caused."

"Don't worry about us though," Bucky said. "You must hurry. I have a bad feeling that the navy is closing in."

Addison stepped forward and hugged her cousin, then Eliza. "Thank you both for everything," she said when she pulled back.

"Stay safe."

* * *

They had been waiting for the next trains or four hours before the troops landed in New York Harbor. It was another few hours of waiting before either of them knew, when the troops made it into Zombietown and just outside the train station. Once the gunfire started, Zed and Addison ran for cover inside. They hid under the desk, with two small children who had been separated from their parents tucked inside them.

It last long and drew out for days, where Addison realized that her and Zed hiding was costing lives of innocent people. She couldn't see the people dying from where she was hiding, but the kids with her were crying and holding each other and shaking.

Addison knew she couldn't keep it up any longer. There was no happy ending or anything. She'd been selfish for putting herself before people—both her own and those outside of her kingdom.

When Addison heard the rail station being raided, she priced herself from Zed's arms and moved to the edge of the desk. "Addy what are you doing?" Zed asked her.

"Hold your fire!" Addison shouted in her most commanding and authoritative voice.

By the grace of god, the soldiers recognized her voice and stopped shooting. Addison stood up completely, much to the displeasure of Zed. "It's Princess Addison," she heard one of the whisper.

"Silence," Addison commanded. "I am Princess Addison. And you are now under my command."

"Y-Yes, your highness."

"Stand down," she instructed them. They all relaxed their hold on their guns, putting them down at their sides. "You will cease this 'war' at once. I will return with you to Seabrook."

"Yes, your highness."

"And…" Addison glanced down at Zed, who was watching her with complete fear. "And Zed Necrodopolus will accompany us, completely unharmed."

"But—"

"You do not have permission to speak," Addison stated. "If any harm comes to him—if you lay even a finger on him—then you will be returning to Seabrook with a dead princess. And you will explain to your king and queen why I am dead."

"Yes, your highness."

Addison nodded affirmatively. "To make sure there are no games," she pulled out the gun Eliza had given her and lifted it to her head. "I will shoot myself if you attempt to cross my words."

She glanced down at Zed and motioned for him to stand. He got to his feet nervously and Addison's looped her arm in his. "Take us to your command station. Zed does not leave my sight. Not for one second."

"Addy, What are you doing?" Zed whispered.

"What I have to."

* * *

General Ericks was skeptical of the new war commander. "Are you sure she is the princess?" he asked.

Addison gave him a hard look and said, " _Aš esu princesė Addison iš Seabrook, ir aš įsisavinau tavo kariuomenę. Nuo šio momento jūs paklusite mano užsakymams arba būsite susidūrę su būsimos karalienės pasekmėmis_."

Her parents had always told her to address the army and soldiers in Lithuanian if they ever gave her trouble. It was the language of the royalty in Seabrook. The two countries were on two separate sides of the continent and it was rare for anyone around Seabrook to even understand it. Zed definitely didn't.

General Ericks nodded affirmatively. He shifted his attention to Zed, who had been standing quietly beside Addison during the encounter. "We were given orders from the king and queen to execute the Zombie on sight."

"Oh? Are the king and queen here? In New York? Because I would _love_ to see them."

"Your lady—"

"You will request permission to speak from here on out," Addison stated. "I am your superior and I will assume the responsibilities of general. You will call off all your troops and return to Seabrook at once, with Zed and myself. I have a fun loaded with ten bullets. If any harm comes to Zed, I will shoot myself and you will have to explain to your king and queen why the princess is dead. Am I making myself clear?"

The general stood up and nodded. "Yes, your highness."

Addison nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like a moment alone with Zed. And find us something to eat, it's been a while since we were hiding from your gunfire."

Everyone in the tent rushed out, zipping the flap behind them. Addison sighed and sat down in the chair, putting her head on the table. "I feel so sick," she whined. "Zed, my stomach hurts and I wanna cry and vomit and also yell and scream." She lifted her head to look at him miserably. "Do you think I just made a horrible decision?"

Zed got down on his knees beside her and held her hand. "You look pale," he said, focusing on the first of what she said. "But…maybe you're pregnant."

Addison frowned. "No. That's wrong."

"Addison—"

"I don't have time to be pregnant, Zed," she stated. "That's final."

Zed couldn't help but smile a little. "You're so cute when you become bossy and assertive."

Addison grinned too. "Aw, you're so sweet."

"I think you've dug yourself a grave," he said honestly. Addison raised an eyebrow at him. "You've put your life on the line for me. Is it even worth it?"

"Yes, it is," Addison stated. She sat up took his other hand. "You are my husband. I love you. Till death do we part."

"Till death do we part."

* * *

Zed was right, of course. In the three months it took to get from New York Harbor to Seabrook, she gained weight and had a fluctuating appetite. She was pregnant and about to face her parents for the first time in nearly a year.

"Do you have your gun?" Addison whispered to Zed as they were escorted to the castle.

"Why?"

"Just in case."

Zed nodded and squeezed her hand. The general and his right hand man went into the throne room first, telling the guard inside to stand down and announcing "Zed and Princess Addison Necrodopolus."

Addison couldn't help but relax at the sound of being addressed by 'Princess Addison Necrodopolus'. She smiled softly and led Zed into the room, stalking across and seeing her parents shocked expressions.

Her father was the first to recover, giving them a hard expression and commanding, "Kill the Zombie."

Three guards moved forward and Addison raised her gun up toward the ceiling. "Move any close and I will shoot myself," she warned, causing them all to freeze.

"She's a child! The gun isn't even loaded!" Her father said dismissively. "She's been brainwashed by the Zombie."

Addison raised an eyebrow and fired her gun in the air, feeling Zed flinch as rubble from the ceiling rained down over them.

"Don't attempt to disarm me either, because I have another gun hidden," Addison pointed out.

"Addison—"

"I only returned so you two would stop your war against the United States," Addison pointed out. "And I have several conditions if you want me to stay."

"This isn't a democracy where you can make decisions! I am your father—your king!"

Addison turned her gun toward her temple. "I am the princess. I am the sole heir to the throne. I think it'd be smart if you listened to me. I will be reasonable with my requests, of course. Unlike the two of you, I am a fair person."

Her parents turned to each other and talked silently. Not even five minutes later, they faced her and her mother said, "We're listening."

* * *

They were married again. The ceremony was more grand and spectacular than the first, but both of them preferred the first time they were married. The end of the ceremony was Zed's coronation into the royal family.

Throughout the ceremony, Zed looked so…at peace. He could have be in America with his friends who were like his family, free from all the heartache and pain Seabrook brought to him. And he chose to leave it behind to be with the love of his life.

They were married and they would be happy. They'd get to grow together and build their lives. They were going to have a child, maybe another. Only time would tell.

"Eins og hann hélt í heilögum eignum og krýndur á þessum heilaga stað, kynnti ég þér…Prince Zedekiah of Seabrook."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! This is the end! Of course, there could be more but I feel like this is it. So some plot details about what happens after:**

 **Bree finds her way to America and she gets to live happily ever after with Bonzo.**

 **Eliza forces Bucky to help her get every new Zombie settled and somehow someway they fall in love and they live their happily ever after.**

 **Zed and Addison'S first child is a girl who they name Angelina Zohava (the middle name was Zoey's). And maybe they have more kids, not really very relevant.**

 **So yes, maybe some day I'll come back and put all of that into an epilogue. I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
